¿Qué es eso que tengo en medio?
by Lenayuri
Summary: John, Mycroft y Greg se enfrentan a la curiosidad y dudas de sus dos pequeños, Hamish y Alexandra ¿cómo saldrán 'vivos' de esa situación? Mystrade, Johnlock.
1. I ¿Qué es eso que tengo en medio?

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

Ahora les tocó a Mycroft y Greg O3O  
*sonríe malévolamente*

* * *

**¿Qué es eso que tengo en medio?**

Capítulo Único.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

630 palabras (según LibreOffice Writer)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Unos días después de que Hamish te saliera con esa grandiosa pregunta –oh, cuan estúpido te sentiste cuando te diste cuenta de que hablaba del aceite de oliva- a Sherlock le había llegado la _petición_ de un caso fuera de Londres; de hecho, no sabías exactamente dónde, sólo que Hamish no podía acompañarlos, y por eso estabas ahí, frente la casa de Mycroft –bien, ibas a ver a Greg, pero él estaba en casa del mayor de los Holmes- de la mano con Hamish y una pequeña maleta para dos o tres días, con Sherlock ya no sabías a qué atenerte.

Tocaste y un sonriente Greg te recibió, los hizo pasar y rápidamente llegó Alexandra, tu sobrina, a pedirte a Hamish prestado para ir a jugar. Accediste, porque sabías que ambos niños se habían extrañado –eran casi hermanos, sólo se llevaban por meses. Y como tenías algo de tiempo, Greg te invitó a tomar una taza de té, y era muy difícil que tú, precisamente, te negaras a tomar una calientita y deliciosa taza de té. Dejaste la maleta de Hamish en la sala y seguiste a Greg hasta la terraza, donde Mycroft leía el periódico.

Hablaron de temas variados o al menos Greg y tú así lo hicieron, pues Mycroft, como todo Holmes, sólo se limitó a decir los monosílabos exactos para darte a entender que estaba poniendo atención.

De repente, viste pasar corriendo la cabecita llena de rizos de Hamish y la llena de trenzas de Alex, quienes venían con una cara que conocías muy bien, era la misma que ponía Sherlock cuando había descubierto algo nuevo e interesante.

Ambos niños esperaron a que Greg y tú terminaran de platicar.

-¿Necesitan algo, niños?- preguntaste, tomando un sorbo de tu té.

-Sí papi, Alexa y yo tenemos una pregunta, y queremos saber si ustedes nos pueden responder.

-Bien ¿cuál es su duda?

Hamish giró a ver a Alexa y ella asintió con la cabeza, luego se dirigió hacia ustedes y preguntó, con su voz cargada de curiosidad.

-¿Por qué Alexa y yo tenemos _lo de en medio_ diferente?- ¿habías escuchado bien? Tu… tu hijo, ¿había dicho lo que crees haber escuchado?

-¿Q-qué dijiste, pequeño?- ese había sido Greg, quien se había quedado con una galleta a medio comer en la mano. Mycroft no estaba diferente, el papel periódico se había fruncido de los lados donde lo sostenía.

-Él dijo, que por qué tenemos _eso de en medio_ diferente, papi.- Alexa inocentemente volvió a preguntar.

-Y ustedes… c-cómo…

-Pues fácil papi, le pregunté que cómo es el suyo, porque el mío está metido, y él me dijo que el suyo salía y me lo enseñó. ¿Por qué son diferentes?

Lo que supiste después, fue que Mycroft se había desmayado, Greg se había atragantado con su galleta, tú habías reinventado el color del sonrojo y fue ahí, cuando Sherlock llegó, observó todo con ojo crítico y luego se dirigió a los pequeños.

-Bien, niños ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

-Pues les preguntamos que por qué lo de en medio es diferente y se pusieron así.

-Oh… ya veo.

-P-pero Sherlock…

-Tranquilo, John, es natural que tengan esas dudas a esta edad.- se agachó a la altura de Hamish y le dijo –tu ombligo es diferente al suyo porque cuando nacen, se les corta un cordón que es por donde comen mientras están creciendo, luego, dependiendo de cómo lo corten, es como queda, salido o metido.

-Oh…- corearon ambos niños, y se fueron felices porque habían disipado su duda.

-No tengo la menor idea del porqué ustedes no piensan antes de actuar así.- y Sherlock se sentó, tomó una de tus galletas y te dio un beso en la frente.

Oh… esos niños te iban a sacar canas verdes… ¡y prematuras!

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Pensé muy seriamente en las preguntas que le he hecho a mi madre a lo largo de mi vida... Dios, no sé cómo me ha soportado tanto xD

Preguntas desde porqué los hombres no pueden tener bebés, porqué no pueden amamantar y porqué no les baja la regla, hasta cosas igual de locas en estos días... *muere*

Ok, este es el segundo y último capítulo, sólo falta el epílogo, que es más como un extra.

Espero que les haya gustado...


	2. Extra Los Papás Siempre Serán Adultos

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**Extra. Los Papás Siempre Serán Adultos**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

304 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Después de que tu papi te dejara al cuidado de tus tíos, te quedaste jugando con tu prima, Alexandra. Comenzaron jugando ajedrez, porque a ambos les gustaba mucho. A ti te había enseñado tu papá Sherlock y a ella tu tío Mycroft. Luego de un rato, frunciste el ceño y Alexa lo notó, y como ambos se conocían muy bien, sabía de antemano que esa mira da significaba que algo te estaba molestando.

-¿Qué pasa primo?

-Me estaba preguntando, porqué mi papi se pone así cuando le pregunto algo.

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Bueno, el otro día, le pregunté qué era virgen porque lo vi en la botella de aceite, y me comenzó a decir cosas que no entiendo, cosas sobre lugares especiales y regalos y semillas y no sé qué más que no entendí.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Sí, y hoy, cuando les preguntamos sobre el _ombigo-_

-Ombligo, Hamish, así nos dijo tío Shrelock que se llama.

-Bueno, cuando les preguntamos sobre eso, ¿viste cómo se pusieron?

-Si… ahora que recuerdo… papá se puso así cuando le pregunte algo una vez.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué le preguntaste?

-De dónde vienen los bebés.

-Oh… ¿y te explicó?

-No, se desmayó, luego llegó papi, me preguntó qué había pasado, le dije y ya no me pudo decir nada. Los dejé en la sala y me fui a jugar.

-Los adultos son raros.

-Sí, mucho. Pero tío Sherlock no, él siempre nos responde y nunca se pone así.

-Sí, es mi papá después de todo.

Y luego de eso, siguieron jugando. Porque para ti y Alexa, sus preguntas no tienen nada de malo… a diferencia de los adultos que han pensado muy, _muy_ mal sobre sus castas preguntas. ¿Verdad? Y de la duda sobre los bebés, ya le preguntarías a tu papá cuando regresara de su viaje con tu papi.

* * *

**Notas**

Este cuento se acabooooo(?). Ok, ya, se acabó, ahora... ¡a terminar mi café! Ahem, quiero decir... luego, mañana... O3O

Esos niños son una adoración ;)

**¿Review?**


End file.
